Spice, La tentación prohibida
by Nekita-chan93
Summary: Basado en las canciones: Spice de Kagamine Len y RIP Release de Megurine Luka. "Kagamine Len es un perfecto mujeriego pero tras ese perfil tan seductor se esconde un gran y doloroso secreto, que esconde a duras penas de todos y por sobre todo de su hermana" Vocaloid no me pertenece, y nunca me pertenecera. Advertencia: Incesto, Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

-Te quiero como a nadie-mencionó Len sentado en la cama.

-el fin de semana, esta semana está llena de pruebas-

-Te amo, chau- cortó el telefono móvil, a su lado una chica de melena castaña durmiendo placidamente, se levanto de la cama, el reloj indicaba las 5:30 de la madrugada, Lunes. debía pasar al departamento a vestir el uniforme, tenía clases después de ducharse vistio la ropa que fugazmente se había sacado en la noche, en seguida tomo sus cosas y se retiro sin dejar rastro como siempre. Tomo el metro y aprovecho de dormir, el camino era largo, al llegar a la estación saco los auriculares de un bolsillo y empezo a escuchar música , tenía que caminar , ya estaba claro había gente esperando el bus, subio las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, saco las llaves y abrio la puerta, acomodo el bolso en el sofá y se dirigio al cuarto de su gemela , extrañado reviso su habitación y ahí estaba , recostada en su cama en ropa interior de tonos rosas y negro.

Me senté a su lado , dormía comodamente, sonreí al verla dormir al final era lo que más apreciaba en mi vida, me separé de ella ya era dificil ignorar el que estuviera casi desnuda, me dirigí hacia el ropero y busque el uniforme escolar , lo tome y lo lleve al baño donde me cambie, empezó a sonar la alarma eran las 7:00 am, Rin la detuvo y escuche pasos acercandose al baño.

-Buen día- saludo llevandose la mano hacia su boca parfa bostezar .

-¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunte, mientras me hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Con muchisima calor- respondio aún adormilada , cogio suavemente el pomo de la puerta y cerro, en seguida fuí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

-Capuccino y panqueques sin duda "el desayuno preferido de ella", me ensimisme como siempre en preparar todo era una de las maneras que podía hacerla feliz, después de todo alimente todos y cada uno de sus capricos , pero definitivamente ya no era lo mismo , cada vez había menos de que charlar , como un silencio que devoraba su habla , me dolía sentir ese malestar.

Todo listo, faltaba servir, Rin salio del baño y abrio el refrigerador saco dos cuadritos de chocolate uno se lo llevo a la boca mientras que el otro lo coloco en mis labios , el tenerla tan cerca cubierta tan sólo con la toalla me puso ansioso , Rin después de eso se fue a su habitación yo seguí con lo mío, puse la mesa, Rin no tardo mucho tiempo, tomo su asiento aunque algo era distinto llevaba en sus manos un estuche y un espejo el cual guardo en seguida, bebio en seguida el café, fije mis ojos en la mirada de Rin lucía más delineado , había usado un poco de maquillaje el cual le quedaba bien, tomamos desayuno tranquilamente, o quizá no tan tranquilo, su cabello rubio aún estaba humedecido, sus ojos de un verde jade y sus labios rosa-carmín. Probo los panqueques.

-¿Hay alguna guía?- dijo tomando la taza de café bebiendo de a poco.

-Creo que no- conteste.

-Ya veo-se levanto ya habia terminado a pesar de aún tener tiempo, arreglo su corbata dejandola mas deszordenada me acerque para ayudarla con el nudo.

-Quede en frente de ella y le ayude con la corbata, sentí el aroma del shampoo frutal, pude ver su cuello me deje guiar por él hasta tomar su cintura y besar su cuello.

~Pip ~ Pip~

Solte a Rin de inmediato me había dejado llevar.}

-Lo siento- me disculpe avergonzado.

-Es Kaito- dijo serena, tomo su bolso rapidamente y salio del depto cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

-Kaito- suspire perplejo, fruncí los dientes de inquietud y ese.. ¿Quién es?. Intrigado abrí la puerta, pude divisar a Rin entrando a un auto azul, era un tipo de cabellera azul oscuro, aprete mis puños, creo que lo he visto en algún lugar... hice memoria, claro se me vino a la mente era el profesor de matemáticas no nos hace clase así que no lo recordaba, ¿Por qué vino a buscarla?, algo en mi pecho hacía presión, me ponía molesto estaba muy muy molesto.

Buenos días Len- se acerco Miku, sonriente, mientras guardaba un papel en mi bolsillo,

-Buen día- le respondí, Miku asintio la cabeza y se separo de mí, ella es una de las estudiantes estrellas de este instituto es la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y la encargada de la biblioteca, la conocí gracias a Rin, desde hace una semana nos escabullimos en ocasiones hacia la biblioteca.

-Hola Len- aparecio Gumi, charlamos un rato, ella esta en el club de gimnasia artistica, sólo somos amigos ahora aunque a veces se convierte en algo diferente pero sin haber compromiso alguno.

-Me voy, debo entrar a mi salón- replico alejandose rapidamente yo por mi parte estaba en frente del salón de clases , me voltee hacia atras, mordí mi lengua era ese profesor con Rin entrando al casino, ¿Por qué siempre estan juntos? algo me enfurecía me molestaba.

-Oye! ¿Que haces ahí?- golpeo mi espalda, era Ted.

-Ven, vamos.. el profe ya esta adentro- me dijo llevandome a la sala, tan sólo suspire intentando calmar mi furia en seguida nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos.

-Tengo dos entradas- replico sonriendo, su sonrisa no me motivaba para nada , trague saliva me quede hablando con Ted para tranquilizarme. Ya ha pasado un buen rato ¿Qué estará haciendo? apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, nunca antes había estado así de preocupado con ella, pues practicamente pasabamos juntos... pero que eso se haya cortado es mi culpa, desde hace un año me empecé a alejar de ella, desde que el solo verla despertará en mi el deseo de abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla y muchas cosas más, eso no esta permitido, no podría hacerle tal daño a ella por eso debo permanecer distante a ella por su bien.

Toc, Toc- unos pequeños golpecitos provenian de la puerta.

-Entra- protesto el profe con un marcador de pizarra en su mano derecha, era Rin entro y saludo al profe junto con entregarle un papel, aprete fuerte mis puños, el profe en seguida lo reviso.

-Sientate- le respondio, Rin de inmediato busco su asiento.

Se hivieron las 11 de la mañana, Rin esta sentada al otro extremo mío, esta tan lejos apenas solo puedo ver que hacen, las chicas reían a carcajadas mientras hojeaban una rara revista, Rin entretanto ademas de reir tenía su estuche de maquillaje en la mesa, en seguida, saco el espejo lápiz labial y esas cosas. ¿Desde cuando lo hace?, a mi no me importa realmente eso, para mi Rin es linda de cualquier forma, al instante Miku me atrapo ella se sentaba atras de las chicas, me guiño el ojo coquetamente, tomo su celular y empezo a escribir.

"A las 1 en la Biblioteca podría pasar algo muy interesante... Te espero 3"

Sonreí un poco y le respondí con la mirada, volví a mirar el libro había una actividad por hacer, ah pero antes de eso.

"¿Y para quien tanto maquillaje .? Hahaha ¿vámonos juntos?"

En este momento me gustaría tenerla cerca, a mi lado, ella sintio el celular y lo saco del bolso era el mismo modelo que el mío. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y de inmediato me respondio.

"Haha secreto de chicas, pasaré donde Lily, mejor otro día ^^"

-Suspiré antes la respuesta, secreto... rechazo mi propuesta.

-Oh, Oh ¿Qué haces?- dijo Miku tomando el celu de Rin.

-Sólo enviaba un mensaje a Len- respondio la peli rubia.

-Que lindo hermano tienes Rin- Menciono Lily.

-Tienes un monton de suerte al tenerlo así de cerca, viviendo con él, verlo salir después de ducharse o ó verlo dormir- dijo ilusionada.

-Jaja-río divertida Rin.

-No seas tonta Miku, es su hermano- la regaño Lily.

-Cierto yo no puedo verlo de otra forma- dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Ah no sean yo no me refería a eso- se defendio la chica de coletas.

-Por otra parte... te ví con el profe en la mañana- interrumpio Lily aguantando la risa.

-¿En serio?- exclamo Miku -Te agarraste a uno muy bueno- agrego conmocionada.

-Waa si parece hasta sacado de un manga shojo- brillaron los ojos de Lily.

-Basta chicas me hacen avergonzarme- río Rin.

-Para mí Len y para tí Kaito- dijo Miku abrazando a Rin.

-Hey y para mi- se quejo Lily.

-Hmm Ted- propuso la peli turquesa.

-Hmmm puede ser- contesto dudando.

Bandeja de entrada

(Ningún mensaje)

La peli rosa revisaba la bandeja de entrada de su móvil mientras en sus ojos no dejaban de caer lagrimas, se mantenía protegida envuelta en las sábanas.

-Con quien estarás ahora- susurro lastimosamente mientras escribía un mensaje.

"Te extraño muero por tí"

...

El muchacho desabrocho la blusa de Miku sin dificultad, beso los labios de la jovencita que recibía gustosa todo el placer, continuamente... desabrocho su brassiere como si fuera una costumbre y lamio sus sus senos sorbiendo el pesón.

-Ah...- gimio la muchacha de cabello turquesa entretando el muchacho se saco el cinturon y...

-¡Por fin!- protesto Rin ya habían acabado las clases estaban saliendo del colegio.

-Si, oye Rin.. ¿iras a la fiesta de Miku al final?- le pregunto Lily curiosa.

-Hmmm quizá- dudó -igual es este viernes- contesto estirandose sin dejar de avanzar hacia la salida.

-Si tienes razón- bo que balbuceo- pero, vamos! sera entretenido- agrego animandole.

-Entonces creo que ire- se decidio. -Bueno me voy, te cuidas- se dio la vuelta para chocar la mano con la de Lily, eran buenas amigas.

-Oks, hasta mañana, igualmente- se despidio de ella, Rin le sonrio y se alejo trotando, hasta acercarse al profesor a quien saludo normalmente.

-Ajam- expreso confiada Lily, la chica siguio caminando lentamente Rin ya se había ido con el profe en un parpadear.

-¡Lily!- grito un muchacho, Lily se percato y se giro hacia el lado donde escuchaba la voz, era el muchacho de ojos verde jade Len.

-¿Qué sucede?- fruncio el ceño, el chico estaba algo agitado.

-Rin, ¿No se iba contigo?-protesto, ya estaba en frente de ella, el cabello de él estaba alborotado humedecido se había tomado una ducha y además de eso se había cambiado al uniforme deportivo escolar, lo que le causo cierta curiosidad a Lily.

-No, - movio su cabeza en forma de negación -¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-¿No? ¿Con quién se fue?- pregunto Len ignorando la pregunta de Lily.

-Je, Je- rio traviesamente - Yo la ví salir con un profe- agrego sonriendo satisfecha.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto intrigado.

-Pues no sé- puso sus manos en sus caderas. -Pero, deberías ir... por la derecha- agrego mientras se dio cuenta de que el chico ya había desaparecido.

-¡Qué rápidos- suspiro mientras siguió su camino.

Al final no la pude encontrar no me hacía la idea de verlos juntos, no me agradaba más bien al final termine yendo mejor a mi depto, tenía que mantenerme sereno, sin embargo... ¿Qué debería hacer en esta situación? estaba muy confundido y sólo pensar en ambos juntos me daba asco! no soportaba eso, ya había subido las escaleras, empece a buscar las llaves, empece a buscar las llaves en el bolso, pero detuve mi busqueda al ver a Luka apoyada en la muralla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte distante, ella dirigio su mirada a mí.

-Quería verte- tenía los ojos con lágrimas, fuí duro con ella.

-Lo siento- me disculpe, bese sus labios en forma de saludo.

-Ven vamos- le sonreí, aunque no estaba de muy buen humor, tome su mano. se veía destrozada como si hubiera estado llorando, la lleve a una cafetería cercana para conversar un rato.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte ya estabamos en la cafetería sentados en una mesita.

-Solo- expreso con dificultad- Sólo te extrañaba- afirmó bebiendo un zumo de frutas, eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde

-Tranquila, siempre estoy pensando en tí- intente calmarla mientras sotenías sus manos, las mentiras siempre fluyen o más bien son sus ojos los cuales eran similares a los de Rin, creo que cuando la miro profundamente en sus ojos en un leve momento pienso que ella, pero cuando me doy cuenta que no es ella vuelve el vacío. Recuerdo que la conocí en una fiesta, ese día Ted estuvo insistiendome todo el día que fuera, a decir verdad no tenía animo alguno de ir, estaba melancolico y triste, al final tuve que ir obligado por él, ahí estaba ella no puedo negar que tenía bonitas curvas, cualquiera quedaba embelesado por eso, pero yo quede sorprendido por su mirada, la cual me atrajo, hablamos un rato, pero la chica bebía ybebía alcohol hasta llegar a desestabilizarse, sólo lloraba sin contenerse, no tuve más opción que acompañarla a su casa, nosotros dos estamos en fases diferentes tenemos 5 años de diferencia siendo ella mayor que yo, lo cuál no lo parecía en absoluto, en ese entonces cuando llegamos ella se sentó en su cama y sujetó mi mano derecha llevandola a su rostro y dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos. "Por favor, hazme sentir más cálida y especial" mantuvo su mirada fija en la mía.

-¡No!- exclamo -No es suficiente- agrego con más calma, la mire fijamente extrañado, apreto fuertemente mi mano tomo aire y solto pausadamente.

"Pasa la noche junto a mí"


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Aquí esta bien?- pregunto un joven de ojos azules.

-Sí- asintio, la habia venido a dejar.

-Cualquier cosa llamame- le aviso tomando sus manos.

-Gracias, cuídate- le sonrío y en seguida tomo su cuello y beso sus labios. -Chau- se alejo haciendo una seña con las manos a lo que el le correspondio, subio las escaleras, el joven ya se había ido, estaba en frente de la puerta y busco las llaves en su bolso, no las lograba encontrar, de pronto se fijo en algo que brillaba en el suelo, se puso de cuclillas para mirarlo mejor, era un arito de perla color rosa.

-¿Y esto?- lo tomo con sus dedos.

-Con quien ahora- suspiro mirando el aro fijamente, continuamente se levanto guardo el aro y abrio la puerta con las llaves, como pensaba él no estaba. busco una toalla en su habitación, hacia calor y entro al baño, abrio la llave y dejo caer el agua fria sobre su esbelta figura desnuda, sus extremidades eran fina y delgadas, su cuerpo no poseía exageraciones, una silueta delicada, el agua refrescaba su cuerpo.

-Hermano idiota- murmuro mientras vertio shampú en sus manos para luego lavarse el pelo, después de ducharse tomo una toalla para secarse en seguida vistio unos shorts negros y una blusa rosa de mangas cortas , al igual que se maquillo, se veía mirandose apatica y pensativa, salio de la habitación y busco el telefono, lo cogió y marco un número.

-¿Alo con quién?- pregunto, era el peli azul.

-Con Rin- contesto con un tono bajo.

-Rin, ¿todo bien?- le pregunto gentilmente, la muchacha curvo sus labios, de la indiferencia al desconsuelo.

-Bi- expreso con dificultad.

-¿Rin? ¿Paso algo? ¿Estás ahí?- se escucho alarmado.

-No quiero estar sola- estallo en llanto.

-Oks- contesto, la muchacha colgo, y se dejo caer en el suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Idiota- sollozó.

¡Tienes un mensaje nuevo!

salía en el telefono movil de Rin el cual estaba en silencio en su bolso.

-Len ¿Qué escribes?- pregunto Luka mientras servía bebida en unos vasos.

-Sólo es un mensaje para Rin, que no estaré en la noche- respondio el muchacho que estaba sentado en un sillón.

-Sí que eres un buen hermano- sonrío dulcemente.

-Umh, quizá- respondio desanimado mientras recibía el vaso.

-Tienes suerte al tener una gemela- protesto.

-No...- mascullo, no era suerte tenerla como hermana.

-¿um?- la pelirosa no escucho lo que dijo- ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto al verlo tan taciturno.

-No, nada... solo me perdí en mi mente- agrego forzando una sonrisa.

-Esta bien- le contesto Luka sentandose al lado.

-Entra- dijo Rin abriendole la puerta al joven de ojos azules, el cual de inmediato la abrazo.

-Gracias a Dios, estás bien- menciono sin dejar de abrazarla, Rin le correspondio el abrazo.

-Gracias...- dijo cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, dije que estaría para tí- se separo, ambos entraron, Rin sirvio unos refrescos y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Son las 7 de la tarde, y aún no se esconde el sol- replico Rin mirando hacia la ventana que daba el oeste.

-Bueno aún estamos en verano- respondio Kaito bebiendo el zumo de naranjas.

-hm- suspiro entrando en la añoranza-juguemos algo- propuso tranquila.

-¿Qué cosa?- consulto.

-Naipes- le sonrío nostalgicamente

-Esta bien- acepto, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Ven- le tomo la mano lo llevo hacia su cuarto y lo hizo sentarse en el suelo, su dormitorio era amplio, tenía hasta una tv ahí, era muy simple y con tonos cálidos y suaves, la muralla tenía un color damasco, mientras las cortinas eran de un verde limón al igual que el conjunto de sabanas, el chico observo el lugar detenidamente, a pesar de estar ordenado habían lugares con polvo, la muchacha estaba revisando unas cajas.

-¿No pasas mucho tiempo en la casa?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Nop- contesto- Aquí estan- agrego acercandose al chico, la chica se puso en frente de él y repartio. En esa casa el único sonido que acompañaba a Rin era el Tic-Tac del reloj, empezo a estar pendiente desde que su gemelo se distancio, pero ahora ella logro a momentos dejar de lado eso riendose a carcajadas con su profesor él cual era bueno haciendo trucos por lo que hacía enfadar a Rin, el muchacho divertido le gustaba hacerla enojar.

-Noo, ¡Deja de hacer trampa!- protesto haciendo un puchero. -No, no es justo- agrego amurrada.

-Ha, ha que linda- dijo alegre acariciando sus mejillas, la muchacha levanto su mirada, quedando en frente de la de su profesor observando fijamente sus electricos ojos azules, hipnotizados el uno con el otro se besaron, un beso apasionado, batieron sus lenguas como si fuera un baile.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto algo preocupado, ya se habian hecho las 10 de la noche -Tu hermano llegara- agrego.

-él llegará mañana en la tarde- le respondio distante, ella sabía perfectamente con quien estaba, en ese preciso momento podía escuchar nuevamente el tic-tac, Kaito miro sus ojos, esperando que dijera algo -No me dejes aquí- menciono Rin suplicante, en seguida beso sus labios apasionadamente, continuamente el chico beso su cuello e iba bajando, desabotono su blusa hasta sacarsela, desabrocho su sostén y masajeo sus pechos suavemente.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, al ver que la chica tenía los ojos lacrimosos.

-Es porque- expreso -Es mi primera vez, sólo es eso- río suavemente, liberando la tensión -Disculpa, si te preocupe- agrego, el muchacho río con ella mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Hazme tuya- le susurro timidamente, en seguida el muchacho la abrazo y beso sus labios, bajo hasta llegar al vientre, posteriormente Rin aflojo los botones de la camisa de Kaito y también él del pantalón y en seguida desabrocho

_Yo también participaré en el juego de la seducción..._

el pantalón, y bajo su ropa interior...


	3. Chapter 3

-Oh ¿y tu hermano Rin?- pregunto Miki, una chica peli rosada amiga de Rin, una amiga de infancia, quedaron en diferentes clases por lo que no se hablan tan seguido.

-Ya ni se vienen juntos- le contesto Lily, mirando a unos muchachos jugando futbol, estaban sentadas en una banquita era el descanso de las 9.

-oh, y eso ¿Qué paso? antes siempre estaban juntos- menciono preocupada.

-Bueno ya somos adolescentes, eso debe ser normal- bostezo Rin.

-Supongo- solto Miki -Oye, oye y que onda con el profe- menciono coqueta.

-¿Eh? y ¿Cómo sabes eso?- respondio extrañada.

-Alguien me lo conto- miro de reojo a Lily, quien voltio su mirada.

-¡Lily!- protesto Rin haciendo puchero.

-¡Eh!, bueno no son amigas- se excuso.

-Bueno ya da igual- se relajo Rin.

-Ah, si y ayer Len ¿no te alcanzo?- pregunto Lily frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Len?- expreso sin entender.

-Si, ayer me pregunto por tí y yo le dije que te habías ido con el profe.

-¡Eh!- exclamo levantandose de la banca.

-Heee de que me perdí- replico Miki confusa.

-Ah ya olvidalo- volvio a sentarse. -Pues no lo ví- suspiro melancolica -Ni siquiera llego a casa- agrego taciturna.

-Chicas- aparecio Miku con bebidas, cada chica tomo una y le hicieron espacio para que se sentara, las muchachas se quedaron hablando de trivialidades.

Que lío me en la mañana me quede dormido, y no dormí nada casi me quedo dormido del sueño en Historia, Rin también se veía cansada y con sueño, lo que me extraño Gracias a Dios la clase de historia pasaron rápido después fuí a la biblioteca y no no a tener sexo con Miku, no... no... no soy una maquina, como dicen los chicos que por cierto nunca se callaban, si no fuera por ellos ya me hubiera dormido en Historia, por suerte la biblioteca esta vacía perfecto para dormir me acomode donde había una alfombra. Luka no me dejo dormir nada, después de tener sexo, quería ver una película y adivinen que me dio, café...

-Uhh, Len desaparecio otra vez- dijo Lily estirandose.

-¿Len? Estaba en la biblioteca durmiendo- replico Miku. -Se veía cansado el pobre, llego con unas ojeras, así que le dije que durmiera ahí- agrego, Rin escucho atentamente.

-Oye, y ¿Qué paso? que ambos tienen tanto sueño- pregunto Miku.

-Yo, nada- respondio Rin -y Len que se yo no durmio aquí- agrego. Miku estrecho fuertemente sus labios.

-Uhhh, quizá con quien durmio- se burlo Lily mirando a Miku.

-No molestes- aludio con desazón. Rin suspiro deprimida.

-Bueno ya salgamos que ahora toca deportes- exclamo con animos Lily tomandoles las manos a ambas y llevandolas afuera de la sala.

-Eh chicas tengo que hacer algo- sonrío la pelirubia, -cubranme por favor- agrego con modestia.

-Oks ve- le sonrío Lily, aprobando, Miku fruncio el ceño -Ya vamos- agrego Lily tomandole nuevamente la mano a la chica de coletas.

Waa, me quede dormido por mucho tiempo, ahora me siento mejor, ¿Qué horas serán?, me levante y mire mi reloj, ya eran las 1: 40 ahora toca con el profesor de ed. fisica, bueno mejor era que fuera, así que rapidamente salí de la biblioteca tenía que ir a la sala a buscar mi bolso y dejarlo en el gimnasio y así salir del instituto directamente sin tener que volver a la sala todos hacen eso en esta clase es lo más conveniente, primero fuí al baño a refrescar mi cara y quitarme todo el sueño, y después me dirigí a la sala, abrí la puerta y...

Creo que para cualquier hermano si pudiera elegir ver esto sería definitivamente no, ver como ese profesor se tiraba a mi hermanita y ver el rostro de placer de Rin, ver esa situación me produjo asco, repugnancia, ardia de furia, antes de pensar más ya le había propinado un golpe, si no fuera por Rin que me detuvo.

-Que haces!- protesto enajenada, la mire e inmediatamente volte mi mirada hacia otro lado, exacto ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quién era yo para detenerla? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, me aleje y cerre la puerta de un golpe. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado cuatro días y Rin no me ha vuelto a mirar es más se cambio de clase, ahora esta con Miki y se esta quedando con ella en las noches o eso me dijo ella, ahora ni sé si creer aquello.

-Oye , Len... estás raro ¿sucede algo?- era Miku, el profe había salido, estabamos en clases de inglés.

-No nada- le constesté, lo que al parecer no le convencio nada.

-Oye, ¿Vendras a mi fiesta?- me pregunto coqueta.

-No tengo animos- le respondí con desgana.

-Ya, vamos es mejor... aparte ¿tienes que hacer algo?- me insistio la chica de pelo turquesa.

-No realmente- suspire.

-Hmmm vez, aparte vendra Rin- recién pude interesarme en la conversación.

-¿Rin?- mencione aturdido.

-Claro, entonces ven ¡eh!- me aviso con animos mientras se fue a sentar, ya no tenía razón para mirar hacia donde estaban las chicas, recordar la escena me hacía sentir ofuscado, con rabia, celoso... y a la vez me daba asco, repugnancia de mí, estaba enfermo, siempre intente ignorar aquello... pero ahora no podía, apenas recordar aquello me frustraba, fruncía los dientes de mi enojo. Los chicos sabían que estaba molesto por lo que no me fastidiaron.

Las horas pasaban y Rin no atendía mis llamadas, no sabía a quien recurrir ni que hacer ¿Decirle que me gusta, que la amo? y si se aleja, le doy asco, eso es algo que me dolera mucho, tengo miedo de que se aleje de mí, pero también tengo miedo de que se vaya con alguién más, era un dolor que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar, la amaba tanto a mi porpia gemela, debo tener un problema. Estuve absorto en mis pensamientos practicamente todo el día Ted y Gackupo hicieron jaleo todo el día, pero no fije mi atención en ellos. después de unas tediosas clases, toco la hora para irse, así que tome todas mis cosas, Rin tiene otro horario por lo que se va mas tarde, él que no pudiera hablarle como antes, con claridad, me atormentaba profundamente, ya estaba afuera de la sala de pronto ví a Miku haciendome señas.

-Len!- exclamo con energía, ah, y justo que no tenía animo alguno de verla.

-Oye... tengo que ir a una panadería cercana a tu casa, te acompaño- se acerco.

-Esta bien, vamos- le respondí, salimos juntos al patio, hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Len-replico una dulce voz... ¡Que! era Luka, ¿Qué hacía aquí?.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte algo confundido.

-Te vine a buscar- sonrío.

-Oye, ¿Quién es ella?- me pregunto Miku.

-Soy su novia- respondio firmemente Luka.

-¡Que! ¡Estás loca!- exclamo Miku cambiando repentinamente su humor, no podría haber sido peor esto. -¿Tuyo? ¿Por favor? él es mío- apelo Miku.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Luka con disgusto.

-Soy Hatsune Miku, será tu novio... pero es más mío que tuyo- respondio la chica de coletas.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! más respeto chiquilla es mi novio- se defendio.

-Jajaja- se burlo -Que se haya acostado con una tipeja que para variar es mucho mayor que él, no quiere decir que sea tuyo, él es más mío pasa más tiempo conmigo, y hasta podría jurar que tenemos sexo más seguido que tu con él- dijo con sazón, Miku se había excedido, y Luka se veía desconcertada.

-Vamos- tome la mano de Luka, y la saque de ahí antes de que se pusiera peor.

-Basta- me detuve, no podía detener el dolor, aunque ya sabía de todo esto no me podía contenerme sentía impotencia rabia, disgusto, sin haberlo deseado, una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién era esa?- proteste enojada, por favor deténganse, pedía a suplicas que dejaran de brotar mis lágrimas.

-Ah, tranquila- intento calmarme acariciandome las mejillas, a lo que aleje su mano tenazmente, esa mano ojalá sólo fuera mía, pero ¿por qué?, sabes me duele,no me toques, no quiero... me lastima, no ser la única.

"Por favor no toques mi cuerpo tenso"

-Ella es sólo una amiga- me respondio, ¿amiga? claro... como que no supiera que cuando yo no estoy con él, se divierte con cualquiera, yo controlo todo de él, todo... sus pasos, sus latidos, sus palbras, sus acciones, quice convencerme una y otra vez de que me amaba, pero que tonta, ¿por qué eres así con todas?, tratandolas especialmente

"Por favor no hagas llamar su atención con esas dulces y amables palabras"

Lo que siempre desee incondicionalmente, que esas palabras sólo fuesen mías, sólo y unicamente para mí.

-No soy tonta sé que andas con muchas- solte con fuerza, ¿no entiendes? ¿No puedo ser la única en tus ojos? ¿cuándo me miras? ¿A quien vez?. Len me miro atonito, debe ser porque recién tengo la fuerza de decir todas esas cosas, nunca podía decirlas con claridad, siempre me aguantaba a decir todo lo que sentía por miedo.

-Lo siento Luka, yo- expreso cabizbajo -Yo no puedo estar más contigo- agrego alzando la vista mirandome, una expresión dolorosa. ¿Por qué?, sólo yo tenía que estar con dolor, que egoista... no podía ser, aunque sabía que esto pasaría me contuve. apenas me dijo eso, en seguida se fue, quedando varada en ese lugar, con el silencio, haciéndome más daño, la lágrima que cae es siempre por tí, Mi corazón aún no se acostumbra al dolor, estalle en llanto, llamandolo en mis pensamientos. apenas se había ido y lo extrañaba como nadie, ¿Por qué?

"si pudiera cortarte el cuello y así sólo fueras para mí"


	5. Chapter 5

_-Hooola Lectores, bueno creo que nunca me presente y como dice el dicho "Más vale tarde que nunca" les dare mi saludo, espero que les guste este capítulo que esta fresquito hecho con mucho amor, jejeje, y pues los dejo leer que para eso estan convocados jajaja xd._

-No seas tonta, yo no te rechazare- abrazo a la pelirubia,

-Gracias Miki por entenderme- replico Rin esbozando una sonrisa tras las lagrimas.

-Bueno, ya mejor vamos a arreglarnos ¿Crees que esto nos detendra? La noche es joven!- exclamo decidida la muchacha

-Esta bien- asintio Rin, riendo levemente.

-Esperame aquí buscare algo para que vayamos- replico mientras se dirigio al ropero -Veamos- dijo entretanto revisaba el armario, Rin sólola miraba atenta - Aqui!- protesto, sacando un conjunto muy lindo.

-Que bonito- sonrio, mirandolo fascinada

-A que lo es- se vanaglorio, en seguida se acerco a la chica y le paso el conjunto, Rin lo cogio embelesada por los colores.

-Ya, que esperas ve a ponertelo!- replico contenta Miki.

-Wah, no pense que vendrías- replico Miku, dandose cuenta de que ya había llegado, francamente no habría venido si no supiera que Rin vendría.

-Viniste por mí- intento abrazar mi cuello antes de que lo hiciera la detuve.

-Feliz cumple Miku, pasare al baño- replique, le pase el regalo y me fuí, Miku quedo atonita al parecer, pero precisamente no venía a decirle feliz cumpleaños ni nada, aunque claro lo estoy haciendo sólo por educación. habían harta gente que conocía y también de las que no la mayoria flirteando, y los demás bailaban, bebían o todas esas cosas juntas. lo del baño era una excusa para escapar de Miku a quien buscaba no era la taza del baño, sino que a Rin, ¿Acaso me mintio? No la veo por ningún lado, bueno quizá ni ha llegado. tengo razones más que suficiente para venir y la primera es ella, Rin nunca ha sido de las ideas de las fiestas, no le gusta. por lo que me parecio peculiar que viniera y segundo quizá que traten de hacer esos jotes, conociéndolos ya tengo bastante con Ted quien intento convencerme por todo un año que le hiciera gancho.

-Hey Len vamoos a jugaar- me tomaron los brazos dos chicas ¿Quién eran? ¿Y cómo es que me conocen? me he metido con tantas que ya ni recuerdo sus nombres ni sus rostros.

-Ya que más da- suspire, las chicas me llevaron donde había un sofá, había más gente así que podría ver en seguida si Rin pasaba por ahí, aunque la casa de Miku es muy grande quizá sea algo dificíl encontrarla, nos sentamos en el sofá a charlar un rato mientras hacía tiempo-

-Oye y sigues estando con tu novia- replico la chica de pelo negro.

-No- suspire, recordando el incidente de hace poco, las chicas se sentaban una a cada lado por lo que quede en el centro.

-Hahaha, entonces ahora puedes ser legalmente de nosotras- río picara la chica de pelo plateado, abrazandome

-Lo siento chicas ire al baño- replique, usando la misma excusa para safarme de Miku, pero a diferencia de que esta vez si pase al baño a refrescarme, al terminar y salir del baño me encontre con Lily.

-¿Y Rin? ¿No estaba contigo?- pregunte algo confuso mirandola atentamente.

-¿Conmigo? nah, esta con las chicas, nos vemos- dijo rapidamente y en seguida entro al baño. Bueno eso significa que de verdad vino, me dirigí a la sala de estar en el camino me encontre con Teto y Miki.

-¿Y rin?- pronuncie confuso, era raro si Miki dijo que estaba con ellas...

-Rin, estaba con Lily y un chico muy simpatico- rieron con un tono bajito, al escucharlas salí de ahí angustiado.

-¡Eh! si las vez dile que estaremos afuera- Exclamo Teto, no les respondí y seguidamente fui al antejardín ahí no había gente, la casa de Miku realmente es gigantezca, encontrar un lugar sin gente era raro, viendo de que había mucha, y este lugar estaba silencioso, no llegaba el sonido de la música, saque mi telefono celular de mi bolsillo y al momento marque el numero de Rin, no creo qune me conteste ,pero había algo que me decía que lo hiciera, un presentimiento, siempre hacía caso a estas cosas. sobre todo antes cuando siempre estabamos juntos. ¡Increíble! me asombre, podía escuchar un ligero ruido era el Tono timbre de llamada de su movil y venía de arriba, mire hacia el techo su casa tenía 2 pisos, algo no me gustaba, entre a la gran casona, y rápidamente busque las escaleras en seguida las subí y marcaba continuamente su numero para encontrarla, el pasillo era largo, ahora podía escuchar a mi gemela, llorando. ¡no! me apure y abrí la puerta de donde venía el sonido. era mi hermana y un tipo besandola a la fuerza, apenas ví la situación golpee al tipo enfadado, el tipo se fue en seguida, Rin estaba solo en ropa interior con lágrimas. me acerque a ella y la abrace ¿Qué fue eso?, no fué como la otra vez, una Rin decidida, que sabía lo que hacía en ese entonces me choco verla como disfrutaba pero en esta ocasión era diferente, su rostro estaba disuelto en lagrimas, Rin se afirmaba de mí fuertemente, acaricie su cabello y la cubrí con la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-Me duele- dijo calmandose, mire su cuerpo fijamente su cuerpo estaba magullado, y al parecer le había dado algo se veía dócil, no estaba en sus sentidos le ayude a vestirse pues ni eso hacía bien, me fue algo dificil realmente hacer aquello el verla en ese estado y verla casi desnuda, no puedo negar que si pudiera la besaría, la abrazaría, la ..., en sí muchas imágenes venían a mí, realmente estoy enfermo. ya estaba lista, completamente vestida, la tape con mi chaqueta, la ropa que llevaba llamaba mucho la atención de los hombres lo que no me gustaba. y en serio hasta a mí me atraía.

-Vamonos de aquí- murmuro, aferrandose a mi, no pude evitar recordar, cuando eramos pequeños, cuando papá y mamá se fueron de viaje, por primera vez, no te querías alejar ni siquiera un poco de mí, papá y mamá apenas pasan con nosotros estan de viajes ahora estan en el extranjero, nos mandan postales de vez en cuando.

-Sí, ya vámonos- le conteste besando su frente, la ayude a caminar avisamos a las chicas que nos ibamos, y de inmediato nos largamos de ahí. Rin no solto mi mano en el trayecto aquello me hacía sentir más tranquilo, tenerla junto a mí denuevo me calmaba y me daba felicidad pero a la vez me hacía sentir ansioso.


	6. Chapter 6

Ire a preparar algo para tomar- le dije a Rin al verla con una mirada taciturna, ella se sento en el sofá, en seguida encendí la calefacción, había empezado a ponerse helado.

-Mejor ve a tu habitación, yo te llevo alla la comida- le mencione preparandole algo.

-Esta bien- me respondio sumisa y se marcho a su dormitorio, le lleve algo de té, y me senté al lado de Rin.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte indeciso, se veia distraida.

-Sí- respondio cortante.

-oks- le sonreí no me convencio su respuesta, probablemente aún tiene efectos de lo que le dio o quizá el shock.

-Buenas noches- replique regalandole una sonrisa y levantandome de la cama, pero al momento sentí que me detenía sujetandose de mi camisa, me miro fijamente, una mirada temblorosa, profunda , distante. ¿Qué era eso?, en ese instante decidí quedarme más tiempo ahí, para mí estar con Rin es como si estuviera cayendo a un pozo tan profundo, y a la vez como si estuviera flotando en él, en tan sólo mirarla hace que sólo quiera protegerla y admirarla.

-No te vallas aún- formulo las palabras débilmente.

-Al sólo mirarte mi mundo se llena y a la vez siento que morire de frío- le mencione por inercia, Rin quedo pasmada ante eso, no fue mi intención decírcelo en estas circunstancias pero era lo que sentía, al mirarla es como si mi mundo estuviera completo, no obstante podía contemplar un mundo frío derrumbandose pues muero por abrazarla y sentirla cerca mío, escuchar su respiracíon, sentir sus latidos, tocar su piel sin detenerme, este sentimiento tan egoista y perturbador. Cada vez que intente enamorarme de alguna chica fue imposible, mis sentimientos crecían más, la necesidad era más grande, he llegado al punto de no saber si que seas mi hermana es un regalo o una maldición, que enfermo soy, sonreí amargamente.

-Durmamos juntos, como antes- me replico sonriendo dulcemente y sin soltarse de mi camisa, esa sonrisa, que ojalá sólo fuese mía, esas palabras que dice con tanta ternura y ligereza. Eres tan malvada mi hermosa gemela, alimentandote todos tus caprichos y con el deseo de sólo querer llevarte lejos, para que nadie más pueda tocarte.

-Bueno- respondí con calma, hace tiempo que habíamos dejado esa costumbre más bien fue por mamá y papá que nos dijeron que ya era hora de separarnos, la verdad nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso. Pues para mí dormir con ella era costumbre, me tranquilizaba despertar con ella. Nos acomodamos en su cama, y nos cubrimos con las sábanas, estaba algo ansioso... no sé si fuera tan buena idea, después de todo soy un chico, y la cama es pequeña... ja! que cosas digo, yo no podría ser capaz de hacerle daño, no me lo perdonaría. me puse de espalda mirando hacia la pared, respire profundo, ella me abrazo por detras...

-como antes- dijo animada, ella me hacía sentir bien, un calor tan acogedor, él que Rin se aferrará a mi de esa manera me hacía sentir afortunado y codicioso de querer más de ella. ¿Podría contenerme?

-Vamos abrazame también- dijo mi gemela, me dí vuelta por su petición y la abrace dulcemente

-Te vez nervioso- río entretenida, si estaba nervioso, pero era su culpa.

-Que cara más rara- dijo acariciando mis mejillas, era inevitable no poder ver su mirada directamente, continuamente ella acerco su rostro al mío palpo con sus dedos mi rostro y beso mis labios.

Calido, dulce, regocijante, cautivador

Me deje llevar por el entrañable beso hasta que mi conciensa dijo detente, esto estaba mal, la aleje asustado ¿Que estaba pasando?.

-Rin...- suspire, no halle las palabras correctas para formular.

-Esta tan mal besar a un hermano- murmuro, me levante de la cama conmocionado y lleve mi mano a mi boca, aun sentía los húmedos labios de mi hermana.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte inseguro, miedo... temor en la respuesta de ella.

-Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar por la curiosidad- se disculpo ruborizada.

-No puedes dar besos, sólo por curiosidad- la regañe, ni yo me creía lo que decía, pero ese beso dulce, sólo con ese beso, puede hacer que yo lastime a la persona que más amo en el mundo, definitivamente no quiero que por algo como eso. ella se aleje de mí, que mis intenciones se vean envueltas en ella, es lo que no podría perdonarme jamás, me fuí a mi habitación impresionado por aquel beso, ah! me siento tan mareado... tengo una sonrisa idiota de poder haber probado sus labios, y a la vez me siento asqueado de mi, algo tan superficial como "curiosidad" para ella y que yo puedo mal intencionar.

"Mi cuerpo se siente tenso, pero estoy tan lleno de tí"


	7. Chapter 7

_Jelou gente bonita pues hoy les traigo un capítulo más, espero que les guste y comenten! y comenten! pues con sus comentarios si que me alegran jaja! (no me insulten eso no me alegrará xD) no les hago más chachará y lean ^^._

¡Oh! que raro, mira quienes son- protesto Lily riendo, ya habíamos llegado al instituto.

-Sí, y mira vienen juntos ¡Eso si que es raro!- interrumpio Miki, mientras nos acercabamos

-Que mal que Rin se sintiera mal , Igual ni te despediste ayer- pronuncio con disgusto Miku, ya estabamos frente a las chicas.

-Lo siento Miku- me disculpe soltando una pequeña risa, saludamos de beso a las chicas, Miku me miraba algo molesta.

-Mejor entremos a clases- sugirio Rin, ya eran las 8 de la mañana.

-Bien- tome la muñeca de Rin.

-Hehehe, ¿No te acuerdas? ahora Rin es mía- se burlo Miki.

-Ah diferentes clases- me percate.

-Ajam- tomo la mano de Rin y se dieron vuelta caminando hacia el lado contrario.

-Vamos, vamos que nos toca clases con tu novio- logre escuchar de Miki.

-¿Novio?- dije entredientes..

-¿No te lo dijo?- formulo con curiosidad, mientras avanzabamos hacia el salon.

-Jaja te lo tiene guardado- dijo con descaro Miku.

-Guarda silencio- contesté con apatía, Miku se callo inmediatamente, fuí algo duro pero, escuchar eso me puso peor de lo que ya estaba.

-No tienes porque tratarla así- alego Lily deteniendose, no le hice mucho caso.

-Tu gemela, ¡por algo no te lo dira!, que antes siempre hayan tenido confianza, no significa que tenga que contarte esas cosas- agrego la pelirubia con enfado cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno, soy su hermano... Creo que es normal tener desagrado a que Rin tenga novio- solte molesto, poniéndome en frente de ella.

-¿Y qué? sólo eres su hermano, lo que los unio algún día los va a separar... formará familia, al igual que tú- ataco de pronto Miku, justo en el punto débil, sé que algún día me dejará... pero veo lejano ese día, quiero que sea así.

-No te metas- protesté, y me adelante, no quería escuchar esas palabras, estaba disgustado, Me repugna... odio eso, ahora tiene clases con ese profesor, no puedo estar tranquilo, me senté, la profesora ya había llegado.

-Oh, y esa cara- me saludo Ted, otro imbecil que no quería verle la cara.

-Ayer ni te ví en la fiesta pffff- parloteo Gackupo.

-Me fuí temprano- le respondí con desgana, Apoye mi mano sobre mi menton.

-Shhh y a quien te llevaste a la cama- se río Ted.

-A Rin, pero no a la cama idiota- le respondí.

-Oh, ya... ya, no te molesto más- se dio vuelta Ted.

-Mejor pongo atención- dijo Gackupo por último.

La clase de Geometría, paso... ya estaba harto de que hablará tanto, entre esas algo vibraba, era mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo un mensaje de texto.

"Hablemos, en el proximo descanso en la biblioteca... Te espero"

Era Miku, ¿Qué querrá? bueno ire... se ve diferente a lo que siempre me envía, después de leer el mensaje de texto, revise las fotos de mi célular tenía una imagen de Rin durmiendo, se ve tan linda, creo que se me volvio mal habito sacarle fotos sin que se de cuenta aproveche de recostarme en la mesita sin dejar de contemplar la fotografía, estaba en los ultimos asientos, así que el profe quien estaba concentrado leyendo un libro no se daría cuenta, Mientras miraba la imágen se me vino a la mente lo que sucedio en la madrugada, la sensación del beso, sus labios presionando suavemente con los míos, parecía como un sueño el poder haber probado sus labios, el recordar aquello me estremecía, agitaba mi pulso y me relajaba estaba idiotamente enamorado de mi hermana, que enfermante... estaba mal, me sentía meláncolico, Algo que no había experimentado con ninguna otra, con las otras es algo ligero sin sentimiento alguno, no me llena, no dolía pero tampoco me daba esa felicidad de ver a Rin reir, pero si algo hacía, era que por un pequeño momento me olvidase del dolor de ver a Rin como mi hermana pero inmediatamente después del acto volvía la inmensa necesidad de ver a Rin, por lo que para mí alimentar cada uno de los caprichos de Rin nunca fue una molestia, sino que era mi bienestar mi felicidad.

-¿Segura? no te iras temprano Hoy- replico extrañado.

-Nop, ¿molesto?- le sonrío Rin, llevando en sus manos unos libros

-Claro que no, para mí es mejor tenerte a mi lado- le contesto el peli azul mientras llevaba una gran cantidad de papeles.

-Bueno, preparate entonces para revisar te cansarás,no te arrepientas- le aviso Kaito animadamente.

-No lo haré- sonrío

-¿De qué quieres hablar Miku?- le pregunte apenas llegue a la biblioteca, ella estaba ordenando unos libros.

-Len...- exclamo Miku, se veía afectada.

-Dime- hable, mirandola fijamente.

-¿Qué somos?- manifesto con temor.

-Pues amigos- respondí por impulso.

-No, yo no quiero eso- declaro frunciendo el entrecejo. -Desde que vino tu novia, yo... he pensado... al principio no importaba si estabas con otra mientras pudiera tenerte- asevero,o -pero hoy te mostraste tan severo y frío- expuso casi suspirando, abrí mi boca, estaba perplejo jamás se había presentado esta situación, no hallaba que decirle -Yo no quiero eso, tu terminaste con tu novia ¿cierto?- manifesto con dificultad.

-Si...- articule.

-Ayer, te fuiste en la noche sin decirme nada, yo quería decirte esto en la noche- explico temblorosa, -Entonces sí es así...¡Seamos Novios!- propuso con fuerza.

-Miku... no puedo- me negue.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto alterandose, observe su mirada llena de angustia -No tienes a nadie que te guste, al menos podríamos intentarlo- insistio mientras de su mejilla rodaba una lágrima.

_"Yo quiero ser la esposa de Len- río alegre una Rin de 8 años"_

Al escuchar las palabras de Miku, me vino ese recuerdo, esas palabras versátiles de Rin, que cambian con el tiempo, solo serían posibles escucharlas de un niño, quien no tiene una pizca de idea que era el amor de grandes y esas cosas.

-Si tengo- forme una sonrisa deshonesta, ella me observo de forma retraída -Aunque, es un amor no correspondido- agregue sin dejar de sonreír, retrocedí un poco y en seguida me encamine hacia la salida

-Haré que te guste, no lo acepto- exclamo Miku, me detuve por un momento en la puerta y luego, salí de la biblioteca.


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Rin!- LLamo a Rin, apoyada en la puerta del salón.

-¿um? ¿pasa algo?- pregunto interesada, acercandose a la muchacha de cabellera turquesa.

-Acompañame un momento- le sugerio sonriendo.

-Saldre un rato- le dijo a Miki, quien estaba charlando con unos chicos.

-oks- le contesto haciendo un gesto con las manos, las jóvenes salieron del salón y se fueron al baño del instituto, no había mucha gente por lo que se hacía un lugar más apacible.

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- consulto la chica intrigada.

-Hmmm veras- se apoyo a la muralla -Es sobre Len- murmuro frustrada.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué pasa con él?- cuestiono Rin arrugando el entrecejo.

-Seré directa ¿A quién le gusta?- Miku miro al techo y cruzo sus brazos y piernas.

-¿eh?- expreso sin entender.

-Eso... le pedí salir pero, el me dijo que le gustaba alguien, eres su hermana así que creo que puedes saber.

-¡ah!- sonrío preocupada -Yo no lo sé... ni siquiera sabía que había alguien que le gustará- manifesto cabizbaja, la chica se le vino a la mente el aro de color rosa, que la otra vez vio, sabía que él siempre le gustaba jugar, así que saber esto era nuevo para ello.

-¿Cierto?- protesto con algo de enfado, colocando sus manos en la cintura -Yo creo que es una excusa para no salir conmigo- agrego insatisfecha, Rin estaba abstraida por las palabras anteriores de Miku. -Pero, eso no es todo... Me tienes que ayudar si sí- menciono con entusiasmo

"Al sólo mirarte mi mundo se llena y a la vez siento que morire de frío"

-mentiroso- murmuro melancolica.

-¿Eh? ¿Me estás escuchando?- le llamo la atención Miku, haciendo puchero.

-Lo siento, estaba en mis pensamientos- río para liberar tensión.

-Esta bien ¿Me ayudaras?- puso sus manos en sus hombros y sonrío ampliamente.

-Yo...- dudo mirandola a sus ojos, la muchacha era ligeramente más alta- Esta bien lo hare- asintio aún confusa.

-Esa es mi Rin- Abrazo a la pelirubia con animo.

-Pero ¿cómo?- pregunto la chica, Miku se separo y llevo un dedo a sus labios.

-¿Qué te parece una cita? Si vas tu, de seguro él ira- dijo con seguridad.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?- declaro sin agradarle mucho la idea, intentando derribarla. -Encontrará que es inútil que vaya él si vas tu ¿no crees?- explico.

-Si tienes razón- suspiro pensativa.

-Vez- sonrío, había encontrado una buena excusa para no prestarse.

-Espera ya lo sé- exclamo chasqueando los dedos -Sólo tienes que ir con tu novio... seguro no le agradará eso, una cita doble,

-No- se nego rotundamente con una cara de espanto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes? Es perfecto- propuso, Rin la miro estupefacta, tenía miedo que podía salir de ahí.

-Esta bien tienes razon- le contesto firme, había cambiado de opinión y se veía satisfecha.

-Y ese cambio tan repentino- menciono con inquietud.

-Vamos, creo que solo fue el susto- replico Rin sonriente.

-Bueno, mejor volvamos se nos hará tarde- dijo percato Miku de la hora, por lo que ambas muchachas se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos salones.

-Te amo, te amo- dijo una muchacha mirando una fotografía -Te amo tanto- beso la fotografía y se sento en su cama.

-¿Con qué perra? estaras cariño- murmuro calmadamente como si le hablara a la fotografía.

-¿Con Gumi? ¿Con Meiko? ¿Con Neru? ¿Haku?- pronuncio distante -La lista es interminable- suspiro cabizbaja.

-o acaso- expreso apatica -Hatsune Miku- pronuncion con desagrado y rompio la foto.

-Te odio, te odio... perra de mierda, es mio- exclamo con enfado mientras se recosto en su cama disgustada.

-Eh Rin ya vamonos- protesto Len apoyandose en la puerta de la aula, la chica dirigio su mirada hacia él, estaba ordenando las cosas en su bolso.

-ah Len- murmuro desconcertada, las muchachas empezaban a cuchichear y reían levemente.

-Eh que Lindo hermano- río Defoko inocentemente, Len es popular entre las muchachas por lo que era normal entre las chicas se ruborizaran o algunas con más confianza le coquetearan, Rin tomo el bolso y se acerco a él.

-Hoy me quedaré un rato más ve a la casa sólo- le dijo seria, el chico desvio su mirada molesto.

-"Pasaras con tu novio"- le contesto rechinando los dientes, Rin sonrío pícara.

-Exacto, sólo lo ayudaré- dijo esta vez sonriéndole, lo que a él puso de peor humor.

-¿Qué? iras conmigo- sostuvo su mano firmemente.

-Sueltame- se safo de él.

-¿Tu siempre puedes? y yo ¿Dónde quedo?- articulo observandolo fijamente., mientras se dibujaba una lágrima en su rostro.

-Oye Rin, te acompañaré a tu casa- exclamo de Lejos, era Lily, Rin se calmo inmediatamente.

-Lo siento Lily, tengo que hacer- le sonrío, la chica ya estaba en frente de ellos.

-Uhh, no quería irme sola tenía que hacer unos mandados- suspiro afligida.

-Pero, mi hermano te acompañará y ayudara- le propuso contenta, miro con ternura a Len, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bien- murmuro apatico.

-Gracias- esbozo una sonrisa Lily.

-Vámonos- menciono el rubio.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Seguro estará bien?- le pregunto Kaito a la muchacha.

-No te preocupes, es verano por lo que oscurecera tarde y, no tengo tareas ni pruebas- aseguro con animo.

-Oks- dijo abrazandola tiernamente, la chica tenía una mirada vacía, en seguida se acerco a sus labios.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- interrumpio alejandose de él, éste lo miro perplejo y en seguida río divertido.

-Ven, aquí estan las copias, tu tienes que revisar esto...

-¿Oye? ¿Estás bien? - me dijo Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si- le respondí, me quedo dando vuelta eso que estaría con ese profesor, que molesto, aprete mis nudillos con rabia.

-Rin ha estado algo rara- pronuncio intentando llamar mi atención -Sabes, yo no te lo he dicho, pero ¿Estás biencon todo esto?- pregunto deteniendose.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte boquiabierto.

-Hace un año, yo al principio no entendía... pero yo ya entiendo perfectamente- manifesto con calma, yo seguía sin entender a donde iba.

-Ven- me tomo la mano y me llevo a una pequeño parque.

-¿Qué pretendes?- nos ubicamos en una banca.

-No soy tonta, he sido amigo de Rin hace años, y he visto como de un día para otro se distanciaron- replico preocupada.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte de manera directa, ¿A qué se refería?.

-Ah!- expreso cansada -Te gusta ¿cierto?- cruzo sus brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué gustarme quien?- manifeste atonito, se refería a Rin... no, imposible.

-Rin- respondio fuertemente. -No te hagas el tonto- agrego haciendo un puchero, lleve mi mano a mi boca ¿Cómo lo sabía? -Mira yo no te haré un juicio moral, religioso ni esas cosas, porque yo realmente no lo entiendo- dijo esta vez calmandose.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunte, aún sin creermelo que lo supiera.

-Pues, la mirabas de manera diferente, tengo un hermano y la verdad más que cuidarme siempre me molesta- explico.

-Mira Len, te dire algo, nadie puede elegir de quien enamorarse, si fuera así nos enamoraríamos tan sólo de quien nos ama, y la gente sería feliz, pero si tienes alguien a quien amar, deberías tener el valor de decírselo... estar con esa persona como hermano no creo que sea suficiente y, aunque me parece un poco dificil de aceptarlo seguirían siendo mis amigos y más importante, conozco a Rin, y ella nunca se alejaría de tí, ella te mira con el mismo brillo que tu a ella- manifesto sin pausa,

"te mira con el mismo brillo que tu a ella"

A que se refiere no es clara, no quiero pensar eso ilusionarse es algo que me lastimara o... sólo estoy huyendo, que idiota.

-Gracias Lily- le sonreí, -Creo que ya no seré tan obvio usaré gafas o algo así...- reí.

-Eso no es necesario, de igual manera se notara- se burlo, nos levantamos de la banca y seguimos con nuestro camino.

-ya llegue- escuche una dulce voz, sin duda era Rin.

-Tardaste- exclame con un poco de molestia, ella no respondio nada, y en seguida se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué cocinas?- pregunto poniendose al lado mío -Huele bien- expreso sonriendo.

-Es para cenar- le respondí.

-Oye hermanito- me abrazo por detras lo que enseguida me puso nervioso.

-Este fin de semana saldre con mi novio- me dijo como si me estuviera provocando.

-Y eso que- solte con desgana.

-No te hagas el desinteresado, sera una cita doble, asegurate de venir- me susurro al oido.

-No lo sé- le respondí, ¿Qué no iría? haria cualquier cosa para separarlos... perdona hermana por ser tan posesivo, pero no quiero aceptarlo y menos con todo lo que dijo Lily.

-¿Por qué? mejor ven y divirtamonos todos juntos- propuso animadamente.

-Bien ire, pero sueltame- le dije, la verdad estaba rojo por aquello Rin me desestabiliza, y no era recomendable que siguiera así.

-Ok, ok- dijo con un tono de enfado, como cuando no le dan lo que quiere. esta bien, creo que este es algo que no se lo daré, y no porque no quiera más bien porque no puedo cocinar bien y.. ah ya, porque estoy algo molesto por ese profesor, que vuelva tan tarde me enferma de celos,

"te mira con el mismo brillo que tu a ella"

Otra vez recorde lo que me dijo Lily, lo que me hizo sentir pensativo.

Ya es de noche aún no puedo dormir debido a lo reflexivo que estoy, pensando una u otra vez en la Rin de hoy, sus palabras... esta rara, como si estuviera, de pronto abrieron la puerta de mi recamara.

-¿Rin?-pronuncie, ¿que hacía en mi dormitorio y a estas horas de la noche?.

-sip- asintio.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte, no podía verla a causa de la oscuridad.

-Sólo quiero dormir contigo- contesto de manera modesta.

-No puedes- le murmure cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, sentandose en la cama, ¿Que le decía?.

-Yo- exprese confuso, me abrazo en seguida, ¿Por qué Rin se comporta así?.

-Acaso, no te produce nada- suspiro, bromea, ella me hace sentir cosas que no puedo sentir con nadie más, al hacer esto es como si me torturara.

-Rin, para tí solo soy tu hermano- mencione distante, ella habla como si nada, de su novio y más aún no lo supe por ella y sigue haciendome cosas así ¿Por qué?.

-Jaja - río levemente y me dejo de abrazar sentandose en la cama - Para tí solo soy tu hermana- replico indiferente.

-Rin- suspire, aclarando mi mente, buscando las palabras correctas.

-Len ¿Quién te gusta?- pregunto con desanimo.

-Nadie- respondí al instante.

-Entonces, solo estaba ilusionada- musito. -Esta bien, lo dejaré- se levanto de la cama. -Hasta mañana- murmuro, en seguida corrio hacia la puerta y la cerro fuertemente.

-Rin, Rin- exclame confundido, ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué podría hacer?, me levante de mi cama y fuí a su habitación.

-¡Rin!- ya estaba en su dormitorio, estaba llorando nunca la había visto así.

-Puedes dejarme sola- exclamo, estaba recostada boca abajo. -Ya andate, no te quiero ver- agrego con gran fuerza.

-Siempre intento hacerte feliz- le dije, intentando calmarme, una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla, me dolía el pecho.

"Andate no te quiero ver"

Me dolieron tanto esas palabras, me quede en la sala de estar, mirando una película y bebiendo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Holaaa queridos lectores, bueno este capítulo me costo, pues había quedado en una especie de coma xD, no sabía como unir ciertas cosas, un especial agradecimiento a Nano y Fa, gracias por la ayuda, los quiero C:! bueno nada más... espero que disfruten leerlo pues estamos llegando al climax, y no se olviden de comentar je! _

-Oye Rin y le dijiste- replico la chica, cogiendo sus manos.

-Sí, pero... aún no se si irá- forzo una sonrisa.

-hmmm, bueno- solto sus manos.

-Oye has visto la nueva secretaria- pasaban unos muchachos cerca de las chicas.

-Waa, es linda, y tiene un cuerpo...- contesto, el otro muchacho, las chicas se les quedaron mirando curiosas, hasta que entraron a un salón.

-con que hay nueva secretaria- farfullo Miku intrigada.

-Eso parece- respondio una Rin distraida por los comentarios.

-Bueno, mejor me iré a mi salón, convencelo- dijo animadamente y de inmediato se retiro.

-Haré lo posible- aseguro la rubia, mientras se despedía de la mano, entretanto por detras unos brazos entrelazaron.

-¡Len!- exclamo Rin sorprendida, -Estamos en publico- murmuro.

-No hasta que me aclares- le dije sin siquiera disminuir la fuerza, no iba a soltarla ayer lo pensé mucho Rin está rara eso me preocupa no quiero verla llorar, pero a la vez me siento impaciente al tenerla así, escondí mi cara en su cuello y lo bese.

-Len- suspiro, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? de inmediato me contuve, pero sin dejar de abrazarla, en estas situaciones es cuando dejo de razonar y mi instinto empieza a dominarme, Rin tomo mi mano y mordio levemente mi dedo, a lo que me sonroje y la solte.

-Ven a la cita- replico alejandose de mí -nos vemos- me sonrío dulcemente, dejando mi corazón latiendo más rapido de lo normal.

-Oye Len viste a la nueva secretaria- menciono Ted, estabamos en clase de lengua.

-Nueva?- pregunte confundido.

-Sip, es guapisima, tiene unos ojos que te deslumbran y para que hablar de sus curvas- dijo Ted un tanto sonrojado por sus perversos pensamientos.

-solo ofreci una sonrisa leve pero por dentro solo podia pensar en lo que habia ocurrido con Rin.

-Oye Len hoy te eh encontrado algo raro- me dijo Ted mirandome esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte.

-Eh... no me pasa nada, solo que no tuve una buena noche- respondi.

-Eeh? ¿Rin no te dejo dormir?- me pregunto solo molestando.

-No, solo no podia dormir- al responder esto, entra por la puerta la secretaria a dejar unas hojas a la profesora, para cuando me di cuenta ella me estaba observando mientras dejaba el aula - ¿que fue eso?- me pregunte.

-Oye!- me grito Ted - ¿como te atreves a mirarla asi?- me pregunto, yo estaba confundido en realidad no me di ni cuenta como la miraba, despues de ello solo fue un tranquilo dia hasta que ella aparecio ante mí, ¡Luka! que hacía aquí, estaba nervioso de verla.

-Oye! ya para, no te das cuenta- insistio Ted, me levante de mi asiento y le dije a la profe que no me sentía bien e iría a la enfermería, no puso mayor caso, creo que me sentía aturdido... quien menos quería que apareciera, aparecio y aquí ¿Qué quiere? ella sabe perfectamente que estudio aquí, pensé que ya todo había acabado, quizá no fuí tan especifico al decirselo,

-Len ¿Qué haces aquí?- ya estaba en la enfermería y quien me hablaba era Miki.

-Sólo me sentía mal y vine aquí- respondí sereno.

-Uhhhm ya veo- replico sentandose en el divan cercano.

-Y ¿Tu?- le pregunte.

-pues sólo quería dormir un poco- me contesto, -Aunque ya me largaré de aquí- agrego, saliendo de la enfermería.

-Oks, suerte- le dije, sentandome en la camilla.

-Oye, ven a la enfermería- hablaba por celular una chica rubia.

-Esta tu gemelo, creo que se sentía algo mal- replico, mientras avanzaba hacia su salón.

-Sí, ya chau- corto el móvil.

Me recoste un rato, no estaba la enfermera... mire el reloj eran las 11 suspire desconsolado. ¿Qué hacia Luka aquí? ¿Qué pretende?

Toc, Toc

Escuche que golpeaban la puerta me levante y la abrí.

-Len- me tomo los hombros y me abrazo en seguida la aleje, era Luka.

-¿Qué haces?- dije sorprendido.

-Pues, quería verte- me respondio cabizbaja, retrocedí dejandola pasar.

-Creo que no fuí claro-lleve mi mano a mi cabeza.

-Len yo te amo, no puedo verte con nadie más- me insistio.

-No, no lo siento por traicionarte, pero yo- le conteste, me sentía apenado por lo que le hice pero yo definitivamente no podía continuar con ella.

-No entiendes, yo te puedo dar todo, no permitiré que estes con esa perra- exclamo Luka mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a derramarse, estaba atonito, nunca pensé que esto pasaría... creí que ese asunto había terminado.

-Nosotros terminamos ya no necesitas volver a verme- le explique sin alterarme.

-No, no lo permitire- lanzo, en seguida abrazo mi cuella y beso mis labios, continuamente escuche algo romperse.

-¿Qué es esto?- menciono Rin, estaba en la puerta, se le había caido una taza al parecer, Luka se detuvo.

-Tu eres Rin ¿Cierto?- protesto Luka, acercandose a Rin, de inmediato le tomo las manos.

-Soy Luka, la novia de Len- Rin quien mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo la levanto, contemplando la mirada de Luka, al instante se zafo de las manos de Luka... y retrocedio.

-¿Novia?- río frunciendo el ceño, -Con que sí te gustaba alguien- dijo mirandome a mí, una mirada llena de dolor y rabia, se giro dandome la espalda, agarro el pomo de la puerta y la abrio -Ya no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, y descuida el compromiso sigue en pie- exclamo fríamente sin darse vuelta.

-Rin- Exclame, salí del lugar, ver a Rin así, hizo que me sintiera incomodo, como si mi pecho fuese presionado, ver que la chica que más amas te lance una mirada con tristeza y la vez odio, es algo que repudie y que a la vez te diga "Ya no te vuelvas a acercar a mí" era como si mi mundo el mundo en él que ella era mi todo, se quebrará cayera a un abismo, no la podía localizar busque en cada lugar de este gigantezco lugar, ¿Dónde te esconderás? no contestaba su celular, no quiero perder a la razón de mi existencia.

- Esta bien, puedes desahogarte, llorar patearme y esas cosas- abrazo dulcemente a la muchacha, que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Estás seguro Qué aquí no llegará?- menciono Rin, conteniendo el llanto.

-No te preocupes, se supone que aquí no pueden entrar- acaricio su pelo sin dejar de abrazarla, la muchacha acerco su rostro al del muchacho y beso los labios del peli azul apasionadamente, el joven acariciaba su pelo.

He buscado en todos los lugares y no la encuentro ¿dónde te metiste? lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas , me quede mirando hacia el oeste, y en seguida se me vino una idea, miraba por todo el lugar por si habia alguien, este lugar no pueden entrar estudiantes, pero a la vez puede ser un escondite perfecto, bien subí las escaleras cuidadosamente, y observando si venía alguien, creo que deben estar en colación, sin hacer ruido, abrí la puerta y mire su interior apenas dejando, Rin y Kaito, me aleje del lugar intranquilo, pasmado, todo ese dolor, ¿le había hecho daño a Rin? los celos me hacían arder, podría haber entrado... pero, ¿para recibir la respuesta anterior que me dio Rin? subí a la azotea, me sentía intranquilo con ganas de llorar, de moler todo a golpes una infinidad de sentimientos y emociones. Tome el móvil busque el contacto de Miki.

-Alo, Hola Len- me saludo Miki.

-Hola, puedes decirle a Rin que venga a la azotea a la hora de salida, convencela que venga sola- le conteste.

-oks- me contesto -de seguro estara ahí- solto una pequeña risita.

-Chau- me despedí y corte la llamada.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Buenas gente!**

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo de Spice, gracias por la gente que lo lee y sus animos, espero que les guste ! :3**

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto con una mirada fulminante.

-Trabajo aquí, acostumbrate niñita- respondio determinada, estaba sentada desde la silla de su oficina.

-Hmp- se mofo -Entonces, no te metas con Len vieja... y mejor TRABAJA- agrego.

-Ahora mismo, no me estas dejando trabajar- ataco Luka. -Pero, no te lo dejaré fácil, y ve preparandote, porque él es mío, zorra- dijo esto ultimo con enfado, la joven de coletas se río burlándose.

-Claro, mira él miedo que tengo- pronunció sarcásticamente, abriendo la puerta. -Adios secretaria "Cuernos"- cerro la puerta. Luka dio un golpe al escritorio con furia.

-Hee Rin, vamos tienes que ir- le insistio Miki, estaban en la sala de clases.

-No quiero- le respondio Rin, mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno, Miki suspiro.

-Al menos sería bueno escucharlo por última vez ¿no crees?- hablo Miki preocupada, La chica trago saliva y apreto el portaminas que tenía en la mano.

-He estado soportando tanto- mascullo la chica, Miki la esuchaba atenta

-Incluso, empece a jugar, para provocar en él algo, me ilusione bobamente- farfullo descontenta, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-Bien ¿y?- menciono fríamente. -Sí quieres terminar hazlo, y no dejes en pausa... al menos ten la valentía de terminar el juego- lanzo distante, Rin alzo la mirada y dirigio la mirada en Miki.

-¿Dónde fué tu seguridad cuándo me hablabas hace unos días?- Me pregunto llamando mi atención- ¡Ve y enfrentate!- exclamo,

-Tienes razón- sonrío la muchacha.

-Oh Miki has visto a Len o Rin- pregunto una joven de coletas acompañada de Lily.

-Ellos se fueron hace un rato- mintio Miki, la peli rubia levanto una ceja extrañada.

-Pero sus cosas aún estan en el salón- argumento Miku, sin creer las palabras de Miki.

-Ya, ya vamos, quizá sólo se le quedaron- cogio el brazo a Miku, haciéndola avanzar entratanto le guiño el ojo a Lily, la chica fruncio el ceño y al instante se percato.

-Chicas, ¿Qué tal si pasamos a un karaoke?- pronuncio Lily, sujetando el brazo de Miku.

-Buena idea Lily- exclamo con animo Miki.

-¡Ey! chicas, pero Rin...- intento interrumpirlas, lo que fué inútil ya que las chicas la ignoraron completamente.

-Invitemos a Teto- prosiguio Lily, mientras avanzaban hacia la salida.

-¿Qué quieres?- farfulle, estando en frente de Len quien estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Así que viniste-Alzo la mirada, estabamos en la azotea. ¿Qué me dirá? acaso intentará explicarme sobre el incidente ¿o qué?.

-Ve al grano- mencione distante, me era difícil contenerme, intentaba evadir la debilidad, quería salir corriendo, llorar, tapar mis oídos.

-Rin sobre la chica con que me viste- dijo levantandose.

-¡No quiero!- exclame, en cualquier momento mis piernas empezarían a temblar.

-Escucha- grito dolido, abrí mis ojos sorprendida, él empezo a acercarse con un tono meláncolico.

-Ella no es mi novia- dijo seguro mirandome fijamente.

-lo era...- susurro cabizbajo, quede boquiabierta sin saber que responder.

-Ya no podía seguir así, pues ya hay una chica que me gusta- continuo.

-No quiero- exclame, y me dí vuelta para huir, en ese instante Len cogio mi brazo deteniéndome.

-Suéltame- exclame, quería llorar... pero no podía, intentaba zafarme desesperadamente en ese momento Len me tumbo en el suelo sin dejarme escapar y obligandome a tener que mirarlo.

-No quiero...-murmure desviando mi mirada hacia un lado evitando su mirada.

-Es la chica más maravillosa y aunque yo siempre haya estado jugando con una u otra chica yo no puedo sacarla de mi mente- manifesto con tristeza; no lo digas, respire hondo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto afirmando mis muñecas, lo que capturo mi atención. -Ah, ya veo es la misma razón del porque te amo tanto Rin- manifesto con un tono lánguido, de inmediato lo mire interesada, una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

"Te amo tanto Rin"

Las fotografías empezaban a tener color, mi mundo empezaría a girar con esas palabras.

No puede ser, tras sus palabras, lo abrace de inmediato a lo que él correspondio aferrandose fuertemente. Tan cálido, dulce... algo que me costaba describir y a la vez, no quería dejar ir, que Len me abrazará de esta forma y que dijiera eso... ¿Era un sueño? no, era verdadero, no quería que me soltará nunca nunca, En mi mente escuchaba sus palabras una y otra vez, mi corazón no dejaba de latir, me separé tan sólo un poco para poder contemplar su rostro.

-Rin, no quiero que nadie te lleve lejos de mí, cuando te veo con otro, sentimientos tan deshonestos y egoistas vienen a mi mente, me enferma de celos, Yo estoy profúndamente lleno de tí-acaricio mis mejillas dulcemente.

"Profúndamente lleno de tí"

acaso él siempre se contuvo, guardo todo y lo comprendo pues a quien sólo necesito es a mi gemelo.

-Te amo, siempre te he amado... dolía tanto ser dejada de lado, intentaba una y otra vez olvidarte, pero no podía, sabía que andabas con una y con otra, no eras serio y eso era lo que me calmaba-le dije, dejando escapar una lágrima, él me miro conmocionado.

-Soy tan feliz- me sonrío, una sonrisa verdadera este sentimiento que no quería por ningún motivo dejar escapar, acercamos nuestros rostros y en seguida rozamos nuestros labios, un beso dulce, convirtiendo el roce en un beso, jugando con nuestras lenguas, avanzaba la pasión, mi corazón no paraba de palpitar, siempre quice sentir esto con él, me quedaba despierta en las noches sólo imaginando, ilusionandome. Continuamente avanzo hacia mi cuello besándolo, siempre desee esto, no quería que esto se detuviera pues era mi más grande capricho y siempre lo será, sentir sus brazos rodeandome, me hacía sentir tan débil pero bien.

-Te amo tanto- suspire ahogada en un mar de calidez, él no tenía intención de detenerse y yo no tenía miedo alguno, después de todo es a quien amo y siempre desee hacer estas cosas y más aún, pretendiendo que tomará todo de mí como yo de él, que él tocará mi cuerpo y que fuera sólo mío y para mi, aflojo mi corbata y empezo a desabotonar mi blusa, parecía que iba a morir de este sentimiento tan agradable, lamio cerca de mi pecho, aunque repentinamente se detuvo y miro hacia la puerta de la azotea.

-Rin vámonos, viene alguien- abotono rápidamente mi blusa y acomodo mi corbata, me quede perpleja de ese cambio tan radical, se levanto, dándome la mano, para que yo igual lo hiciera, salimos del lugar.

-Oigan chicos tan tarde por aquí- era el auxiliar.

-Lo siento, nos saltamos clases y nos quedamos dormidos- río Len, a él no le cuesta nada mentir.

-¡Eh! chicos no es bueno andar saltandoselas- nos regaño.

-Perdón, perdón- menciono Len tranquilamente mientras se dispuso a avanzar.

-Lo siento, no lo volveremos a hacer- dí una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa, y al instante alcance a Len, aunque quería más, me sentía feliz, y ansiosa... cogí la mano de Len, el la presiono sin hacerme daño sino que muy al contrario,el recordar las cosas q apenas pasaron hace minutos, era como un choque eléctrico que recorría todo mi cuerpo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Queridos Lectores *-*, pues bueno en primer lugar quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia, darme apoyos 3, y bueno en segundo lugar perdón por tardar tanto bueno quiero decirles que este es mi primer lemmon espero que quede sabroso jaja, pero en fin que les guste! que lo hice con mucho amor hahaha.**

**Bueno espero que sigan con la historia~ Sin más que decir me despido por ahora, pero nos veremos en una próxima oportunidad para traerles más capítulos**

**-A leer~**

Creo que fuí muy precipitado en ese momento, siendo sincero, ni yo pensé que pudiera ser así, pero siempre me contuve ante ella para ahora terminar así, no solte su mano en todo el camino tampoco nos dirigíamos la palabra, ¿Era tan dificil? no podía controlar la ansiedad, en aquel momento no pasaba por mi cabeza el de detenerme, pero siempre he sido atento a los ruidos y cosas así, por lo que me percate de inmediato.

-Len, quiero comer pastel- replico Rin rompiendo el silencio.

-Bien, hay que comprar los ingredientes- le respondí calmo, si bien el silencio no era incomodo, temía de que no pudieramos comunicarnos como siempre, separamos nuestras manos, pero nos mantuvimos cerca el uno del otro, había que pasar por el centro de la ciudad, compramos todo lo necesario.

-Aún siento que esto es un sueño- suspiro Rin con la mirada gacha.

-Yo también lo siento, pero si fuera así preferiría no despertar- le sonreí dulcemente, a lo que ella me miro fijamente, instantaneamente volteamos la mirada. ¿Qué fue eso? nunca antes había sentido esta sensación me sentía mareado al caminar junto a ella, como si estuviera dopado de un sentimiento tan cálido, era evidente que estaba profundamente enamorado de Rin, sin embargo sólo ahora podía sentir esto, pues antes sólo sentía lo amargo del amor y unicamente en sueños podía entrever lo "dulce" de este amor. Entretanto caminabamos ibamos rompiendo el silencio dejando ese empalagoso aire, y reemplazandolo por una felicidad que me daba paz. Reíamos por cualquier cosa, como lo hacíamos antes, me sentía feliz de ver a Rin reír de ese modo y por sobre todo que me sonríera a mí, creo que era lo que me llenaba.

-¡Hey Len!- Escuche un grito que me saco de mis pensamientos voltee mi rostro hacia atras, eran los chicos y chicas tanto tanto de mi clase como de otras, nos detuvimos en ese lapso, llevaba unas bolsas donde estaban los ingredientes.

-No pensé que los encontraríamos aquí- esbozo una gran sonrisa Miku.

-Yo tampoco- respondio Rin.

-¿Y en que estan?- pregunto Meito, quien hace un tiempo no lo veía, pues somos de clases distintas.

-Comprando- respondí, mostrandole las bolsas que llevaba.

-Podrían unirse- sugirió Ted, mientras Miki y Lily hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

-Buena idea- exaltó Miku. -Ademas falta un chico- agrego con energía.

-Deben estar ocupados...- interrumpio Lily forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Unirnos a que?- pregunte con intriga, no me sonaba bien...

-Iremos a un karaoke en la noche- explico Miku acercandose a mí.

-Si, sí quedense lo pasaremos bien- exclamo Meito sonriendo.

-Hmm- no tenía planes de esto, yo quería pasarlo con Rin...

-¡Ya, Ya! Vamos- insistio Miku tomando del brazo a Rin.

-Esta bien- acepto Rin frunciendo el ceño, la mire atento y luego avanzamos con los chicos, Miku se pego a mi lado, no supe como alejarla y eso que yo creí haber cortado cualquier cosa que nos uniera, lo dije claramente, pero...

-Oye, Rin que música te gusta- le pregunto Meito a Rin, se habían hecho parejas al caminar, quedamos de últimos con Miku, mientras Rin y Meito estaban delante de nosotros, hablaban como si nada, de alguna manera me sentía bastante molesto.

-¡Oye, Oye!-se puso delante de mí Miku.

-¿Qué?-

-No me hacías caso, ¿En qué pensabas?-

-Nada- suspire mirandola fijamente, la chica hizo un puchero.

-Bien avancemos- le dije, antes de que los chicos se alejarán más, no quería perder de vista a mi gemela por ningún motivo. Miku me hablaba y hablaba, no quería ser descortez y no responderle, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar pendiente de Rin y Meito que parecía que que se estaban llevando bastante bien, cosa que me disgustaba profundamente, mordí mi labio sólo de rabia, después de cruzar algunas calles llegamos al lugar, ya había oscurecido después de todo salimos tarde del instituto, me senté en el largo sofá al lado de Rin, ella me sonrío al verme, entretanto Miki y Ted se pusieron a cantar "World is mine", era gracioso verlos, apenas habíamos llegado y ya estaban cantando.

-Hey sirvanse- ofrecio Meito mostrandonos 2 latas de cerveza, Rin la acepto sin problema, lo mire de reojo y la recibí después de entrgarme la lata se sento al lado de Rin.

-No sabía que fueras tan protector con tu hermana- replico Meito dirigiendose a mí.

-Es algo que no te incumbe-

-Vamos, yo creo que ella también quiere algo de espacio, no puedes pretender estar siempre-me levante en seguida sin responderle.

-Len...- suspiro Rin.

-Iré al baño- murmuré, no podía seguir en esa situación en cualquier momento se me acabaría la paciencia y terminaría golpeandolo, abrí una puerta y despues de dar unos pocos pasos llegue al baño que según el cartel que pendía de la puerta decía que era mixto, abrí la llave del lavamanos refregue mi rostro.

-Aquí estabas- era Miku, quien había abierto la puerta.

-Has estado raro- menciono cabizbaja.

-No lo estoy- respondí, cerrando la llave.

-Nosotros no eramos nada, entonces tampoco puedes terminar donde no hay nada, sabes si no quieres compromiso, esta bien por mí mientras podamos divertirnos un poco- se acerco a mí.

-Te equivo- no alcance a terminar, cuando Miku me beso repentinamente, la separe al instante.

-¡Vez! El Len de antes hubiera seguido mi juego- intento besarme nuevamente lo que fue en vano pues la aleje de mí.

-Ya basta- exclame molesto, salí del baño y avance el pasillo cuando de pronto sentí que alguien afirmaba de mi brazo.

-¡Ya basta!- Me voltee, era Miki pensé que era Miku.

-Oye no es necesario que grites- me respondio.

-Lo siento- me disculpe.

-Mira les recomiendo que se vayan altiro, después inventamos algo- sugirio guiñandome un ojo.

-Gracias- salí del pasillo por la puerta trasera, las chicas sabían...

De ahí Rin me esperaba, estaba con Lily.

-Chau, pasenla bien- río traviesamente la rubia.

-Adios- me despedí, y tomamos un taxi para llegar a casa, nos acomodamos en el vehículo, sin hablar nada, pasaron alrededor de unos 10 minutos, podía observar el rostro de Rin por el espejo, sus identicos ojos verde jade me absorvían por completo en un mar de sentimientos, de pronto una leve risa se escapo de sus delgados labios.

-¿De qué te ries?- pregunte curioso.

-Fue divertido- contesto Rin.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Verte celoso- respondio sonriéndome, desvie mi mirada... ¿Lo hizo a proposito?. le pagamos al taxi y salimos de él. me baje, me hizo recordar a la escena de Meito.

-Oye, no tan rápido- exclamo, mientras subía las escaleras. ya estaba en frente de la puerta, saque las llave y la introduje en la cerradura.

-No me trates así- exclamo Rin, por lo que deje la llave metida en la cerradura y me acerque a Rin hasta envolverla en mis brazos.

-Lo siento me sentía desplazado al ver que te llevabas tan bien con Meito- susurre, cualquier acercamiento de un chico hacia Rin, hacia lo posible para destruirlo, era muy posesivo de Rin.

-Estabas celoso- correspondio mi abrazo.

-Sí...- manifesté, un leve rubor se intensifico en mis mejillas, ella se separo un poco para contemplar mi rostro.

-Sabes Hermanito-

-¿Um?- exprese absorto en esos profundos ojos jade, mientras tanto Rin acariciaba mis mejillas, un golpe eléctrico recorría mi cuerpo, al tener a Rin tan cerca.

-Deseo que esas expresiones sólo sean mías- dijo casi suspirando, Rin estaba en las mismas que yo o eso expresaba su rostro, acerque mis labios robandole un beso que en su inicio fue dulce, pero mi calor empezaba a aumentar exigiendo más, introduje mi lengua en su boquita, lo cual provoco que aumentara mi deseo y placer, batimos nuestras lenguas como si fuera un baile y nos separamos agitados, aprovechando la oportunidad para tomar aire y así comenzar otro apasionado beso, avanzamos hacia la puerta y giramos la llave haciendo que se abriera, en seguida entramos, nos sumergíamos en besos, llegamos a la habitación de Rin que era la más cercana a la puerta, Rin entretanto se sento en la cama, me acerque a ella y bese sus labios, los cuales siempre desee al igual que cada parte de ella, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, provocando que diera un suave suspiro, lo que me motivo a abrazarla fuertemente uniendo más nuestros cuerpos e introduje mi lengua en su boca, la cual me dejo fácilmente pasar,Rin se dejo caer en la cama, bese y lamí su cuello

-Ah Len- suspiro complacida, lo que me produjo gran excitación y deseo de escucharla más así, desabotone su blusa y acaricie sus senos suavemente, los cuales estaban cubiertos por un sosten de color rosa suave, relamí mis labios y en seguida desabroche el sostén, Rin arqueo su cuerpo facilitandome, no me iba a detenerme, no quería y ahora sí que no podría no si se trata de ella, me deshice de la prenda y bese y lamí su pecho.

-¿No crees que es poca cosa?- expreso con el rostro completamente rojo.

-¿De qué hablas? yo siempre desee esto- le respondí, entretando lamí su pezón.

-Ahh Nhhnh Ah- escuche a Rin gemir.

-No puedo detenerme- susurre sin dejar de besar el area y aprovechando de acariciar su muslo, me puse a horcajadas, mientras empezaba a avanzar, hasta llegar a su vagina usando un dedo para acariciar sobre la bragas, La respiración de Rin se hacía más profunda a la vez que sus gemidos cada vez era más audibles, saque su calson y usaba dos dedos tocando su erecto clítoris.

Ah, nn Len eso no es justo- suspiro extasiada.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte, yo también estaba en mis limites, Rin se levanto invirtiendo papeles, desabotono mi camisa mientras besaba mi torso mientras con las manos se dirigía a mi entrepierna.

-Rin- suspiré, me sentía tan excitado, rin no desaprovecho oportunidad y empezo a tocar mi pene sobre el pantalon lo que origino que mi respiracion empezará a agitarse, ahora era yo él que estaba casí en extasís, en seguida saco mi pantalón y ropa interior y empezó a acariciarme suavemente, y lamio mi miembro en su extensión.

-¡Ah! ¡Rin!- estaba aturdido.

-Yo siempre te desee Len- suspiro Rin en las mismas que yo, entre tanto metio mi pene en su boca, simulando una penetración.

-Rin ¡Ah! nn Ah Ah- ya era dificil contenerse Rin, avanzaba con velocidad, después tomo una pausa.

-Len, yo... no puedo soportar más te quiero dentro- dijo extasiada, entre en sí y la abrace, oprimí sus labios junto los mío, colocandome de horcajadas.

-Tu eres más injusta- el sudor ya era evidente, acaricie nuevamente su muslo y subí hasta llegar su vagina la cual estaba completamente mojada, introduje un dedo al principio, lo cual produjo que Rin empezará a gemir mientras se afirmaba de las sabanas, después introduje otro provocandole más placer.

-Me estas torturando- dijo con gran dificultad, mientras gemía, no la hice esperar más e introduje lentamente mi pene, lo cuál hizo que Rin gimiera más y más fuerte, pero no era la única pues yo también estaba en las mismas, mi respiración se hacia notar, empece con un lento movimiento, para luego agilizar, convirtiéndose en embestidas, que hacían paso para llegar al tal ansiado orgasmo el cuál no se hizo de esperar, entrelace mis dedos con los de Rin, hasta soltar el liquido espeso en ella.

-Rin- suspire agotado de tal acto, no era ninguna chica extraña era con quien siempre desee hacerlo como en mis sueños, era a quien más amaba, la única chica que quería a mi lado por más enfermo que parezca.

-Te amo Len- suspiro Rin, la abrace instantaneamente y nos cubrímos con las sábanas, besé su frente dulcemente. ¿Así de bien se sentía hacerlo con la persona amada? Siempre estuve reprimiendome, y ahora ella estaba en mis brazos, como siempre lo desee.


End file.
